User talk:BlackGeneral
Please leave new messages at the bottom of the page. Quite the interactive userpage Seems like a few people got the same strokes of inspiration with the show/hide boxes. Looks great :) -Auron 04:01, 28 January 2007 (CST) :Thank you, I love them. Conserves space. =) I love my page. — [[user:BlackGeneral|''BlackGeneral]] (talk| ) 01:13, 28 January (PST) ::Quite the handsome user page you've got there. Nice work. - 'Krowman' 20:09, 28 January 2007 (CST) :::Thank you ^^. — [[user:BlackGeneral|BlackGeneral]] (talk| ) ::::Booo! Omg, I swear those are my show/hide boxes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! — [[User:Jonny5v|'jonny5v']] (talk | ) 23:06, 28 January 2007 (CST) :Haha... They aren't yours you noobie! You didn't make them originally!!! GOSH JONNY, STOP TAKING ALL THE FREAKIN CREDIT. AHHHHH! — [[user:BlackGeneral|BlackGeneral]] (talk| ) :: :O! all lies. all lies >.<. i took the idea from Gem :P. but u copied my boxes n00bi3 !!!!. like copy and paste....... >.> <.< :P — [[User:Jonny5v|'jonny5v']] (talk | ) 12:05, 30 January 2007 (CST) ::: :O NONO! DON'T TELL SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! xD — [[user:BlackGeneral|BlackGeneral]] (talk| ) :::: Im gonna tell on you!!! Muahahaha, not really I dont care, I just enjoy bothering you. — [[User:Jonny5v|'jonny5v']] (talk | ) ::::: Don't I know it >.< — [[user:BlackGeneral|BlackGeneral]] (talk| ) :::::: Btw, u need to fill the friends to visit and favorite links boxes. they arent shaded grey >:D — [[User:Jonny5v|'jonny5v']] (talk | ) 01:49, 1 February 2007 (CST) Children :P --SBR 01:51, 1 February 2007 (CST) :I'm not sure what happend there... — [[user:BlackGeneral|BlackGeneral]] (talk| ) :: It's cuz i used tables so u ahve to color the tables :D — [[User:Jonny5v|'jonny5v']] (talk | ) 01:03, 2 February 2007 (CST) Sig length Hey, could you introduce some spaces into your sig? like "User talk" instead of "User_talk" and between your icons or the vertical bar. If you edit talk pages you contributed to, you'll see why. That long unbroken string is causing the editing text box to expand horizontally... a lot... on my 1280 resolution. Imagine it on 800 by 600 ;) It also stretches horizontally when you check the history diff. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 23:01, 1 March 2007 (CST) :Oh, I don't even post on this wiki anymore =). But I will go change it. -- BlackGeneral 22:33, 1 March 2007 (PST) ::The same happens with your sig on the official wiki too, by the way. Some random spaces here and there in the string would be awesome. :) --Dirigible 01:29, 2 March 2007 (CST) :::Oh really.. damn ok. Let me go change it.-- BlackGeneral 04:55, 2 March 2007 (CST) :::Hows this? And the official wiki one? ---> -- BG (talk| ) 04:59, 2 March 2007 (CST) Revert war on Gaile/Frog Talk I think we cannot do anything towards the edits of Replicant/Tarun. We should not make "revert war" with them. An admin will notice this and do whatever is needed. - 212.80.224.243 15:38, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :I did not notice that you lead all users to guildwiki from guildwarswiki - I repost this there with a note about wrong linking MSorglos - 212.80.224.243 15:47, 15 May 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org'. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:08, December 1, 2010 (UTC)